A Not-So-Regular Time
by RegularShowFan1592
Summary: The park is planning a party for the weekend. Little do they know, a "guest" will be coming & something happens to Mordecai! This is my first story! Pairings are Mordecai/Margaret, Rigby/Eileen (pretty much follows the show relationships). This is a TV-14 rated version of the show so there is a lot of cursing & some violence. Enjoy and please follow, favorite, and review! :D
1. A Regular Beginning

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm Shane, and this is my first story on fan fiction! I've read a lot of Regular Show stories on here and that inspired me to write my own! I'll be honest I'm not good at moving between events in the story and beginnings and endings for things I write...so any tips would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :) I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters. They are owned by Cartoon Network and J.G Quintel. NOTE: I re-edited the chapters to have less cursing, in particular the "F" word.

The sun was shining on a brand new day at the Mallard Park. Mordecai's alarm clock went off.

"Come on Rigby, wake up or Benson will yell-." Mordecai started to say.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW MORDECAI AND RIGBY!" Benson screamed.

"Ugh! Never mind…" Mordecai groaned.

"Aw, I don't want to get up!" Rigby whined.

"Too bad dude, let's go downstairs and see what he wants this time." Mordecai said.

They walked out to the steps outside the house. Benson was giving everyone the daily work schedule.

"Okay. Skips, I need you to clean the gutters and fix the golf cart. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you two set up chairs for a party we will be having this weekend. Finally, my two _favorite_ slackers, you need to go by the Coffee Shop and pick up donuts and coffee as the coffee machine isn't working."

"I'm on it Benson." Skips said.

"Let's go bro." Muscle Man said to High Five Ghost.

"Aw, but Benson the cart is broken and that means we'll have to walk there!" complained Rigby.

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO USE THE CART FOR THAT FREAKING STUNT YOU PULLED LAST WEEK RIGBY!" shouted Benson.

"Yeah, dude. That was pretty freaking stupid of you." Mordecai said as he punched Rigby in the side.

"Ouch! That hurt man!" cried Rigby.

"THAT'S GOOD! NOW GET FREAKING GOING!" ordered Benson.

Mordecai and Rigby walked the half mile to the shop and opened the door. They sat down at their usual spot when Eileen walked up.

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby!" she said, emphasizing Rigby's name.

"Hey Eileen!" replied Mordecai cheerily.

"Oh. What's up Eileen?" Rigby replied nonchalantly.

"Can I take your order guys?" she asked.

"Yeah we'll take 2 boxes of a dozen donuts and 7 coffee cups to go." Mordecai replied.

"Ok. I'll have that out in about fifteen minutes as the coffee machine is being dumb today." she said then walked away.

"Ugh…" sighed Mordecai.

"What's wrong dude?" asked Rigby.

"Oh nothing man. I just wish Margaret was here so I could take her to the party." Mordecai said sadly looking down.

"It's ok dude. I'm thinking about asking Eileen to go and we'll all have a good time!" he said happily.

"Yeah, I guess." said Mordecai.

Just then, Benson came on the walkie-talkie Mordecai carried with him.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE GETTING THE FOOD OR WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Oh crap!" whispered Mordecai to Rigby.

"Yeah! We're on our way Benson!" Mordecai answered.

"Here you go guys, enjoy!" Eileen said as the guys rushed out the door with the food and drinks.

"Oh Eileen, do you want to go the party with me this weekend?" asked Rigby at the door.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Eileen replied blushing.

"Cool!" he said with a smile.

They ran back down the sidewalk towards the park.


	2. Coffee Mishap

Author's Note: Hi guys! Here is the next chapter! It's a short one but there's a cliffhanger! :)

Arriving back to the park and out of breath, Mordecai and Rigby rushed into the kitchen with the food.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU NO GOOD SLACKERS GOT HERE! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN FREAKING COFFEE?!" yelled Benson.

"Sorry Benson. Eileen took a while to make the coffee and-." said Rigby.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU RIGBY!" he screamed.

"Yeah, shut up and let me explain." Mordecai said while punching Rigby in the arm.

"Ouch!" cried Rigby.

"Ok Benson, we were running back here and I was carrying the coffee while Rigby had the two boxes of donuts over his head like a dumbass and he tripped on a rock on the sidewalk and ALMOST dropped the donuts but somehow caught them. I was behind him and fell into him and spilled most of the coffee on us, so long story short, it's his fault!" Mordecai explained.

"DAMN IT RIGBY! YOU STUPID, LAZY, CLUMSY IDIOT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T DROP EVERYTHING OR YOU'D BE FIRED RIGHT FREAKING NOW! YOU'RE ALSO LUCKY I'M IN A GENEROUS MOOD AND WILL LET YOU KEEP YOUR JOB BECAUSE AUDREY JUST SAID YES TO GO WITH ME TO THE PARTY!" he shouted in Rigby's face.

"I'm sorry guys! At least I saved the da-da-da-da-." Rigby started to sing.

"STOP THAT OR YOU'RE FIRED!" interrupted Benson.

As everyone was glaring at Rigby with a death stare, Mordecai's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened.


	3. Getting ready to party!

Author's Note: Hey dudes! Here's the next chapter. BTW I have the chapters pre-written on my laptop, and I'm currently stuck around Chapter 7, so when we get there I may ask you guys where to go.

"Oh. My. God. Guys, its Margaret!" Mordecai screamed happily.

Everyone, even Benson, smiled and became silent as he pressed "Answer".

"Hello? Margaret?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hi Mordecai! How are you?!" she replied cheerfully.

"Oh I'm doing well. I've missed you a lot. How is college going?" he asked.

"It's fantastic! In fact, I'm near the head of my class in my G.P.A! I've missed you too!" she replied.

"Cool, cool. So why'd you call me out of the blue?" he asked. (A.N: Get it? Because Mordecai's blue. lol)

"Oh yeah, well spring break is coming up next week and I'm hoping to come see you! Is now a good time?" she asked excitedly.

"Heck yeah it is! How does this Friday sound? I'll pick you up at Milton University and we'll drive back and spend the whole week together!" he cheered.

"That will be great! See you then Mordecai!" she replied practically squealing with joy after she hung up.

After the call, Mordecai put his wing up and yelled, "OHHHHHHHH! HANGING OUT WITH MARGARET ALL NEXT WEEEEEEEEK!".

Everyone congratulated him on getting back with Margaret and went back to their duties. Mordecai and Rigby were raking the leaves when Muscle Man drove by.

"Hey dudes are you ready for the party?!" he asked.

"Yeah-yuhhhhhh we are!" they yelled.

"You know who else is ready to party? MY MOM!" he yelled.

"Muscle Man, those jokes are getting really annoying..." Rigby said.

"Too bad bro, Fives thinks they're hilarious! So, who are you bringing Rigby? Your boyfriend?!" Muscle Man teased while giving High Five Ghost a high five.

"STOP TALKING! I'M TAKING EILEEN!" he yelled.

"Really? I didn't think you had it in you bro. Gotta give you props for stepping up!" Muscle Man said surprised Rigby liked Eileen like that.

"Yeah well, I'm guessing you're taking Starla?" Rigby asked.

"You know it bro! Well I'll see you ladies later; I have to go ask her." Muscle Man replied.

A few hours later, Mordecai and Rigby finished their jobs and went back inside to get ready for bed.

"Hey Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I hope this next week is totally freaking awesome!" cheered Mordecai.

"I do too dude! It's going to be so much fun!" Rigby yelled.

"DAMN IT RIGBY! I'M TRYING TO DO TAXES IN HERE! SHUT UP!" yelled Benson from his office.

"How did he hear me with the door shut?!" asked Rigby.

"I don't know dude but shut the hell up before you get _me_ in trouble with your whiny voice!" Mordecai hissed while punching him.

"Aw, man!" Rigby whined.


	4. Margaret's back! (also some romance!)

Author's Note: Hey dudes! Here is chapter 4 (I combined it with my fifth chapter to make it longer)! Also, A.N means author's note in the story. Enjoy and please remember to favorite and review! :D

Friday has finally arrived and Mordecai couldn't be happier! He woke up, took a shower and put on a nice white suit, some sunglasses, gelled up his hair then ran out the door to Pops' car.

"Oh Mordecai! I'm so excited for you! I hope you have a jolly good time with Margaret!" Pops squealed out the window.

"Don't worry Pops I will! And I won't mess your car up like I did Benson's." he yelled back.

Everyone waved goodbye to Mordecai except Rigby who was being yelled at as usual by Benson for not cleaning their bedroom...again.

A few hours later he arrived at Milten University (A.N: Pops' car can fly) and saw Margaret waiting at the front of her dorm.

"Hey Margaret. You look great." he said as smoothly as possible while pulling his sunglasses down a little.

When Margaret saw him, her jaw dropped. She was dressed casually in a yellow shirt and blue jeans and wasn't expecting Mordecai to look so…good!

"He-hey Mordecai!" she stuttered.

"Are you ready for the best week ever?!" he asked excitedly.

"YES! Let's go babe!" she squealed.

She got in the car and she gave him a peck on the cheek then they drove back to the park. They held hands as they walked in the house and sat on the couch. Everyone walked in and said hello to Margaret as they talked about college and life in general. Rigby came in with Eileen and joined in.

"…and that's pretty much how my science class almost blew up." Margaret finished.

"Oh wow! That's so fascinating…" muttered Rigby under his breath.

Mordecai heard this and punched Rigby while enunciating (A.N: it means he punched Rigby for each word) his punches: "OH IS…THIS…FASCINATING?!"

"OH! OUCH! UGH!" Rigby cried.

"DAMN IT RIGBY! YOU DON'T MAKE FUN OF YOUR FRIEND'S GIRL!" Benson yelled while also punching Rigby.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Mordecai yelled.

After Rigby had apologized and everything was calm, they were starting to get bored.

"Hey Mordecai let's go look at the party decorations." Margaret suggested.

"Sure! Anyone else wants to come?" he asked.

"Rigby and I will go!" Eileen answered.

The four headed over to party area outside.

"Oh wow! This will be great!" Margaret said happily.

"Yeah and I even have a special song for couples…" Mordecai said suggestively to Margaret.

"Oooooh…I'm sure Eileen and I will enjoy that!" she said also suggestively.

"Yeah we will…right Rigby?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah whatever…let's go back to the house. I'm getting hungry!" Rigby whined.

They walked back in the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mordecai let's make sandwiches!" Rigby yelled.

They started to rap (A.N: Mordecai first, Rigby second).

"Making sandwiches with meats and cheese!"

"Add some mayo if you please!"

"Making sandwiches for our ladies to eat!"

"While rapping this sick beat!"

"Need some lettuce to be healthy!"

"Get some chips because they're so tasty!"

"Making sandwiches all day long!"

"While singing this kickass song!"

"OHHHHHH!" they finished.

They took the food out to the living room and ate it while watching a movie.

"This movie is so boring! It's all mushy romantic crap! I want explosions!" Rigby complained.

"I kind of like it..." Eileen said while staring at Rigby's hand.

Eileen started to try to hold his hand while he wasn't looking...she did.

Rigby was taken by complete surprise, but slowly held back and they both smiled at each other, while Mordecai and Margaret did the same on the other end of the couch.

After the movie was over, it was late so Margaret and Eileen left and went to Eileen's apartment to sleep, while Mordecai and Rigby went to their room.


	5. Picking up the girls

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is chapter 5, it's kind of short, but trust me it'll get better! Also there's another cliffhanger! Enjoy and please favorite and review! :D

Mordecai awoke the morning after excited to party!

"Come on Rigby get up we have to go pick up the girls at Eileen's apartment so we can party!" he said.

"Aw, five more minutes Mom!" Rigby mumbled.

Benson walked by at that moment.

"DAMN IT RIGBY! YOUR MOM ISN'T HERE YOU FREAKING BABY! GET UP NOW!" he yelled.

"Thanks Benson!" Mordecai said.

"No problem!" Benson said cheerfully and walked away.

"Ok what should we wear for the party dude?" asked Mordecai.

"I don't know...how about you wear that white suit you had to pick up Margaret at Milten? You know, with your shades and some hair gel?" replied Rigby.

"Oh yeah, I do look pretty badass in that don't I? What about you man?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby started to rummage through what he would call a closet, but it was just a pile of clothes.

"Uh...um...no...OH HOW ABOUT THIS?!" he asked excitedly.

It was a tuxedo with a red tie and white shirt like he wore to Steak Me Amadeus with Mordecai.

"Nice dude. Eileen will find you _really_ hot in that!" Mordecai said teasingly.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT...yet!" he yelled/whispered.

"Ha ha! I knew you liked her dude! Ok let's go in about an hour. We'll take Pops' car again." Mordecai said.

The boys left to pick them up for the party. Mordecai pulled up to the building and walked up the stairs to Eileen's door and knocked.

"Oh hi guys! Margaret they're here! Are you ready?!" she asked.

"Yeah! I'll be out in a few!" she yelled back.

Rigby's eyes bulged at the sight of Eileen. She was wearing a white dress, white heels, contacts instead of glasses, purple eye shadow, and white earrings.

"Hey Ei-Eileen!" he stuttered.

"Hi Rigby!" she said smiling.

When Margaret came out, it was Mordecai's turn to be shocked!

She was wearing a black dress with earrings, black eye shadow, black heels, and a pair of gold earrings.

"Wow…Margaret you look amazing!" he said.

"Thanks Mordecai!" she laughed.

"Can we go?" whined Rigby.

"Shut up dude, we're going!" Mordecai said after he punched him.

"Ouch! I just want to get back to eat some chocolate cake!" Rigby cried.

"Fine you can have some when we get back!" Mordecai answered.

When they got back to the car, the walkie-talkie went off: it was Benson.

"GUYS! YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE NOW! SOMEONE'S ATTACKING THE PARK!"


	6. The park is under attack!

Author's Note: Hey guys! If you didn't already see, I'm making my story have less cursing as I got feedback on it. (Thanks mr234scott!) Also, this is the chapter where there is finally some action! Lots of MordecaixMargaret coming up! Enjoy and remember to favorite/review! :D

Mordecai got in the car and ordered everyone else in and flew off.

"Hurry Mordecai! We need to get back!" Rigby yelled.

"Shut up dude! Pops' car may fly, but it's not a freaking jet!" Mordecai replied.

"I hope everyone is ok!" said Margaret.

"I'm sure they are." said Eileen reassuringly.

They flew back to the front gate of the park and landed to a stop. The park was in disarray: trees were thrown about, the sky was blood red, and the party area was trashed completely! They all ran up to Benson who was standing there with Audrey and Skips; Mordecai spoke first.

"Benson what's happening?!" he asked.

"LIKE I SAID SOMEONE'S ATTACKING THE PARK!" he answered.

"Who?!" Rigby yelled.

Just then a cold, disturbing laugh was heard above their heads.

"Why, it's me ladies and gents!"

"DEATH?!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"Who the bloody hell you'd think it was?! Santa Claus?" he said angrily.

"Well, you know…" Rigby said.

"SHUT IT RIGBY!" Benson yelled.

Death landed next to them, continuing to laugh.

"Why are you attacking us?! All we wanted to do was have a party!" Mordecai yelled.

"Yeah, but I have to get you back for all those times you didn't invite me to your other parties!" he retorted.

"WHAT?! _THAT'S_ YOUR REASON?! WHY WOULD _WE_ INVITE _YOUR_ PHYSCO ASS?!" Benson yelled back.

"Because I'm the life of any party I attend! But since you don't realize that, looks like I'll have to show you guys!" he laughed evilly.

"Wha-What're you going to do to us?!" Rigby cried.

"THIS!" he answered.

With that word, Death used his scythe to create bone cages to hold each couple: Mordecai and Margaret, Rigby and Eileen, etc. He put Skips in a specifically designed cage for him so he couldn't break out.

"Oh and also, I'm finally taking Skips' immortal soul, and everyone else's if I feel like it!" he laughed.

"Let us out!" yelled Eileen.

"Yeah, you freaking bone head!" yelled Rigby.

"SHUT IT!" Death said while using his scythe on Rigby, who fell against the bones.

"RIGBY! Are you ok?!" asked Eileen.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he replied holding her hand.

"Aw, that's so touching!" Death said fake-crying.

"But now on with my plan to take over the park and steal Skips' soul!" he laughed.

"Oh my God! Mordecai do something!" Margaret pleaded.

"Oh not yet my dear. First, I'm going to play some music for the couples!" he said.

He pulled out a black guitar with flames and hooked it up to an amp. He formed a band from the ground out of other skeletons on bass and drums. Then he started to play and sing…horribly!

"Wah! Make it stop!" cried Pops, who was in his own cage.

"You suck bro!" yelled Muscle Man, who was with Starla.

"Cover your ears everyone!" Mordecai tried to yell over the music.

But it was too late. Everyone except Mordecai and Margaret had not covered their ears and were subjected to Death's terrible singing. Their eyes turned a bright red, and they became hypnotized by the song. Death finally stopped playing as he thought they were all hypnotized.

"Ok, my dear friends, I'm going to take you down to the underworld to prepare you all to take over the park!" Death laughed then snapped his fingers and everyone who was hypnotized vanished.

"What happened to them?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know! I think he hypnotized them or something!" Mordecai answered.

"We've got to get out of this cage!" she said.

"Don't worry Margaret! I'll find a way out!" he assured her.

He tried banging the door of the cage with his hand, sticking his wing through trying to pull the door open, and shaking the door...until he thought of something drastic.

"Ok Margaret I have an idea!" he said.

"What?!" she asked.

"I'm going to try and run into the door! Maybe I can open it with enough force! It's the only thing I can think of as I've tried everything else!" he answered.

"Be careful!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" he yelled.

Mordecai backed up to the other side of the cage and got a running start. BANG! The cage rattled. Mordecai stumbled back woozily.

"Whoa…" he mumbled.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm going to try again…" he said determined, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to fall over!" she said worriedly.

"I'm fine Margaret! Let me do this!" he yelled at her.

"Fine! Go ahead and knock yourself out!" she yelled back in his face.

"Whatever." he muttered under his breath.

Mordecai backed up again. He ran at full speed with his shoulder braced for impact. BANG! The cage rattled again and so did Mordecai's skull! The shockwave from the impact of his body made him stumble back to the other side and when he tried to regain his balance he hit his head right on the hard bone wall! He fell to the floor in horrible pain.

"Ah!" he yelled.

"Mordecai are you ok?!" Margaret screamed in fear for him.

He said nothing as he was bleeding from shock in his skull plus the loss of blood in his head wound and blacked out…


	7. Who Am I?

Author's Note: Hey dudes! Here is chapter 7, the big reveal on what happens to Mordecai! I hope you guys will leave a review about your reaction! Enjoy and please follow and favorite! :D

About an hour later, Mordecai began to wake up.

"Oh…my head…" he muttered.

Margaret woke up from taking a nap after bandaging his head with part of her dress.

"Mor-Mordecai?" You're awake! I was so worried!" she squealed happily.

"Huh? Who's Mordecai?" he asked.

"What? You are silly!" she said smiling.

"Look, I don't know who you-." he stopped.

When he looked over at Margaret, his jaw dropped from amazement.

_'Holy crap! This chick is freaking hot!'_ he thought.

"Who are y-y-you?" he managed to stutter.

_'Oh my God…'_ Margaret thought.

"I'm Margaret…your girlfriend?" she answered.

'_No way!_' he thought.

"So who am I?" he asked.

"Your name is Mordecai! Don't you remember what happened at the park today?" she asked.

He looked around at the cage and the park, confused.

"No? I don't remember much of anything…" he answered.

He tried to close his eyes and remember, but when he did he groaned in pain grabbing his wound.

"Ahhhhhh!" he shouted.

"Mordecai! Are you ok?" she asked scared.

"UGH…NO I'M NOT FREAKING OKAY!" he screamed.

She backed away from him.

"Ok. Ok. Relax Mordecai. I'll-." she started.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled.

"But that's your name!" she argued.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Mordecai, please calm down. Look, you're my boyfriend so I'll do anything for you…even if you yell at me because I know you would do the same for me!" she said on the verge of tears at the sight of him.

She slowly walked over and knelt beside him on the floor and gently hugged him. Mordecai was taken by surprise but calmed down while she talked.

"Look, we need to find some way out of here and I promise we'll get your memory back, whatever it takes." she said softly.

He slowly stood up, unsure of what to do.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling but you're going to have to fill me in on what happened until now." he said.

Twenty minutes later Mordecai was in total shock.

"Whoa…this is a lot to take in!" he gasped.

"I know but now that I'm done explaining everything we need to get out of here!" she said.

"Hey, is that ceiling loose?" he said looking up.

"Huh? It must be from the fact that you shook this cage like crazy." she said.

"I bet if I take out this loose bone here…" he said grabbing the bone causing a part of the ceiling to fall.

"Great job Mordecai!" she cheered.

"I'll climb up first…" she offered.

Margaret climbed up and out onto the roof of the cage and stuck her hand down to Mordecai.

"Come on what're you waiting for?!" she asked.

He hesitated to grab her hand. In his mind, he thought he was in a dream: he'd just met this beautiful girl who claims they're in a relationship and wants to help him save his friends he's never met before from some crazy skeleton dude bent on taking over the park.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked smiling.

He looked at her face intensely...her smile was enough to get him to do anything she could ask of him. He grabbed her hand tightly and she pulled him up.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem, Diaper Boy!" she laughed.

_'Huh? Wonder what that's about?'_ he thought.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey readers! I'm currently stuck on where to go so I could use some ideas on these points:

1. How Mordecai and Margaret will get down to Death's place.

2. How they will save their friends.

3. How Mordecai will get his memory back.

If anyone has any ideas, please Private Message (PM) me with your ideas, and I'll give you credit in future chapters! Thanks guys!


	9. Finding A Way

Author's Note: Hi guys! I've received ideas on where to go with the story! (Thanks LionLover23, Morderetfan4life, TheBARHalofan197, and everyone else who reviewed/replied to my story! :D) So here we go! Enjoy and please favorite/follow! :)

Mordecai and Margaret stood on top of the cage, wondering where to go and what to do.

"Do you see any way to catch up to our friends Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

He looked around, squinting his eyes, until he spotted something glowing behind some trees.

"Hey! I see something over there...Marge, right?" he said.

"My name is Margaret, silly!" she smiled.

"Oh sorry!" he said slapping his forehead.

"It's ok. Let's get over there!" she said.

"How?" he asked.

"Well...how about you pick me up and you can jump off the cage?" she asked.

Mordecai started to sweat!

"Um...ok?" he answered.

He picked her up bridal style and leaped down off the cage, setting her down.

"Thanks Mordecai!" she said hugging him.

"Your welcome." he said still sweating.

They ran over to the glowing spot behind the fallen trees.

"IT'S A PORTAL!" they cheered at the same time.

"You think it'll lead us to Death?" asked Margaret.

"Well, seeing how crazy this whole situation is, I wouldn't doubt it!" he answered.

Just then, Mordecai thought of something...and it hurt.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled clutching his wound.

"What?! What's wrong Mordecai?!" she asked scared.

"No-nothing! I just remember something for some reason!" he said running into the park house.

He ran in frantically looking for the objects; he went up to his room and opened the closet.

"Here they are!" he cheered.

He ran back outside to a confused Margaret.

"What did you find?" she said giving him a weird look.

"THIS!" he said excitedly holding up a shirt and guitar.

The shirt read 'Mordecai & The Rigby's' and had a black and white electric guitar.

"How did you know how to find _that_?!" Margaret asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know! I guess a piece of my memory came back from when I had a band?" he said, confused himself.

"I don't know who or what these 'Rigby's' are...were they my back-up band mates?" he asked.

"No...Rigby is your-" she started.

'_Rigby...Rigby...Rigby...' _Mordecai started to think back.

"UGH!" he interrupted her.

"What's wrong now?!" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know why, but if I think of that name, my head starts to _really_ hurt!" he explained.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mordecai! I hate seeing you like this!" she said starting to cry.

"It's not your fault. I'll be ok Margaret." he sighed wiping away her tears.

"We just need to save our friends, and then we'll get my memories back!" he said confidently.

'_Actually, it is my fault...'_ she thought. (A.N: Because she said for Mordecai to "knock himself out" and didn't try to stop him from running into the cage door.)

"You're right! Let's go! Take my hand!" she offered.

They gripped each other's hand tightly, and jumped through the portal.


	10. Seperated

Author's Note: Hey dudes! Here is chapter 9! I'm on a roll with ideas today! Enjoy and please favorite/review! :D

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Mordecai and Margaret fell through the portal at the speed of light.

"MORDECAI! HOLD ON AS TIGHT AS YOU CAN TO MY HAND!" Margaret yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'M TRYING MARGARET! THE SPEED OF THIS FALL IS PULLING ME AWAY FROM YOU!" he yelled back.

Mordecai started to lose his grip, his other hand straining to hold his guitar. He looked down and was shocked to see _two_ portals starting to form!

One portal looked to lead to a black hole of some kind, while the other seemed to be their destination: the underworld.

"MARGARET, LOOK!" he yelled.

She looked down and her eyes widened, think of what could happen if either of them let go.

"MORDECAI! YOU NEED TO SHIFT YOUR BODY TO MINE! HOPEFULLY WE'LL HAVE ENOUGH WEIGHT TO MOVE TOWARDS THE RIGHT PORTAL!" she suggested.

"OK!" he replied.

Mordecai started to grab hold of Margaret's waist, handed her his 'Mordecai and The Rigby's' shirt, then started to try and hand his guitar over when it started to slip out of his hand.

"MY GUITAR! NO! THAT MEMORY CAME BACK FOR A REASON! I NEED IT, DAMN IT!" he screamed, trying to reach for it while it moved towards the black hole.

"MORDECAI, DON'T! IT'S NOT WORTH LOSING YOU!" she cried.

"MARGARET, I NEED IT TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS! I'M SORRY!" he replied.

He let go of her, pushing himself to grasp the neck of the guitar. The black hole sucked him in.

"MORDECAI! No..." she whimpered, falling into the underworld portal, clutching the shirt close.

Mordecai hit the end of the portal on his back with a _thud_!

"Ouch! Damn that hurt!" he moaned, rubbing his back.

He stood up, trying to adjust his eyes to the pitch black place he landed in, when he heard a demonic laugh.

"Hello?" he asked.

No response, just more laughter.

"Hey, dumbass! Show yourself or I'll hit you with-" he looked down.

"What the hell?! Where's my guitar?!" he yelled.

"You want it? Then come and get it!" the voice ordered then started to move away from Mordecai.

"You dick! Get back here now!" he ordered, running at full speed after the source of the voice.

'_Where do I know that laugh and voice from_?' he thought, holding his head in annoyance when he tried to think about it.

'_I can't think about it right now...I've got to catch him_!' he decided.


	11. Death and Determination (Part 1)

Author's Note: What's up guys! Here's chapter 10! Please review and favorite and enjoy! Also thanks for the feedback TheBARhalofan197, I'll try to make the chapters longer and more detailed! :D

Margaret fell through the portal's entrance, tumbling towards a clump of sharp, jagged rocks near a lake of fire.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE!" she screeched.

"No, not yet my sweet!" a voice said softly, stopping her in midair with a green panel of glass holding her up.

She looked over and saw Death staring her in the face, laughing at her. He moved closer to her, putting his cold, bony hand along her cheek.

"Shhhh, it's alright dearie. I'm not gonna let my prize fall!" he said looking into her eyes with a chilling stare. He moved towards her hand, yanking the shirt away from her.

"Oh what's this here? Your little boyfriend's shirt?" he asked.

Margaret stood there with a stern look on her face.

"Yes! He's going to stop you! He just needs to find me and our friends! Then we'll ruin your plans!" she said determined, clinching her fists.

"Oh, I'm so sure he'll stop me with a bloody shirt! He has to contend with my right hand man first!" he smirked.

"That won't matter! Mordecai is the bravest, most determined person I've ever met!"

"Wait, what did you mean I'm your 'prize'?" she asked scared.

Death moved closer to her, putting his mouth by her ear: "I'll tell you later sweetie..." he answered.

He moved back to his motorcycle and grabbed his scythe then walked over Margaret slowly. He lifted up his scythe and a bolt of lightning came down striking it. She backed up from him towards the panel's edge. He then used the scythe on Margaret, shocking her with a jolt of electricity, knocking her out. He lifted her up over his shoulder, throwing the shirt into the fire below. He put her on the back of his bike and drove off into the dark distance.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was chasing after the mystery voice, still in the pitch blackness, only the thought of saving the people he cared about keeping him running. He stopped to catch his breath, when all of a sudden his head started pulsating.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Aw, can't the little birdie keep up?!" the voice teased.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME MY DAMN GUITAR BACK!" he shouted at the source of the voice.

"Hmmm. Let me think on that for a moment while you're keeled over in pain..." he said moving closer to Mordecai.

BASH! He elbowed Mordecai in his back onto the ground.

"Nah, I'd rather take advantage of this opportunity!" he laughed demonically.

"Hey, look up at me. I gotta let you in on something..." the voice said lifting Mordecai's head up to his.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" he ordered, punching Mordecai in the cheek.

His voice had changed from a teasing child-like voice into a deep, bellowing tone. Mordecai looked up with a swollen face.

"You remember me, Mordecry?! I'd think you would after our last meeting!" he chuckled.

Mordecai had a look of terror on his face, but he honestly couldn't remember who was talking to him.

"N-no...I lost my memory thanks to some skeleton douchebag. What are you supposed to be, his little henchman?" he laughed, spitting some blood at the voice's face.

This made the voice mad. Very mad.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM LIKE THAT!" the voice yelled, standing Mordecai up then socking him in the stomach.

"Ughhhhhhh..." Mordecai moaned.

"You don't know who I am then, do you? Well, I guess now is better than ever to reveal myself!"

The henchman then grew in size, opening his eyes which lit up the blackness, bathing Mordecai in a red light.

Mordecai lied on the floor, unable to say anything at the muscular horror forming in front of him.

"Wha-what the hell are you?" Mordecai asked, his throat dry.

"ME?! OH NOTHING! JUST THE BRINGER OF YOUR DEMISE! YOU ARE DONE MORDECAI! YOU WILL DIE FOR DISCRAGING ME, MY FAMILY, AND MY FATHER!"


	12. Death and Determination (Part 2)

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm here with chapter 11! This, I think, is my best chapter yet and I hope you guys like it! I can tell I'm getting better at putting chapters together with them getting longer and more detailed! Now, let's see what happens to Mordecai and Margaret! Oh and please favorite and review! :)

Margaret awoke, dazed and confused on her surroundings. She was trapped behind some sort of fiery fence in a damp, grimy cave. On her left, was an intimidating demon guard dog tied to a leash attached to the wall, its razor sharp teeth gleaming against the fire, ready to rip her throat out if she tried to escape. On the right was a monitoring system of sorts, with screens covering the whole area of the underworld, including a television with a certain blue jay clinging to life.

'_What happened? Where am I? Why do I feel like I've been hit with a taser?' _she thought rubbing her eyes open.

Margaret stood up, walked over to the edge of the fire and peered over the fence at the monitors.

"Oh no! MORDECAI! PLEASE BE OKAY!'" she screamed.

As if on cue, Death entered through a stone doorway into the room, strolling casually over to the monitors.

"Oh, you're awake! How nice! Sadly, as you can see, Mordecai's not doing so well against my little man!" he laughed.

"'Little man'?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's a chip off the old block! I mean he did get my strength after all!" he said proudly.

"If that's your son, then Mordecai is...is..." she started to say.

"...done for? Yeah, he pretty much is." he finished for her.

"Death! You freaking bastard! Mordecai will stop you! He will find a way!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah, and how's he gonna do that?! Look at him, he's barely breathing! How in the hell could he possibly stop me..." he opened up the fence and walked over to her.

"...my little birdie?" he smirked.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she backed up against the wall, scared out of her mind.

Death put his hands against her arms, pinning her against the wall and staring straight into her eyes.

"Just hold still!" he ordered.

Suddenly, a crash interrupted what Death was planning to do.

"Honey! Can you come here please?!" Death's wife yelled at him from the other room.

"Ugh! Yes sweetie, I'm on my way!" he replied, then whispered while pointing at Margaret, "I'll deal with you later dearie..."

Death backed away from her, turning the force field back on, leaving Margaret frightened and alone. She started sobbing quietly, looking over at Mordecai's screen with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mordecai. Please save me..." she wept.

Mordecai was on the ground, his breath labored, blood dripping out the side of his mouth. The demon towered over him, with muscles the size of a monster truck, and hands the size of Mordecai himself! He teased Mordecai, who was completely defenseless. He moved his face towards Mordecai's, gripping his chin with two fingers. (A.N: Just imagine the Hulk, but with red eyes, white skin, and spiked white hair. Also, don't forget to imagine the demon's voice as deep and terrifying.)

"Hey, little bird, get up." he whispered.

Mordecai moaned in agony.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." he smirked.

"I SAID, 'WHAT...WAS...THAT'?!" he shouted, kicking Mordecai with each word.

'_Holy crap, I'm going to die...I really am going to die!'_ Mordecai repeated in his head.

The demon kept kicking him harder and harder, with each thrust of his huge foot jabbing into Mordecai's stomach. He stopped for a moment to goad him on.

"Aw, I can tell you're hurt little birdie! Well I'm a fair guy, so I'll give you thirty seconds of mercy! While we're waiting, would you like to know my name?"

"Ughhhhhhh..." Mordecai groaned.

"Well, it's Thomas. Just thought I'd let you know who's gonna kill you!" he laughed.

"Thomas? Tha-that's a _really_ scary name for a demon. It should be Tina!" Mordecai coughed when another headache started.

"Aughhhhhh! No! No! Not now!" he screamed, grabbing his head wound.

"WELL, MY OH MY! THE GREAT MORDECAI SPEAKS!"

"MAYBE NOW YOU CAN STAND UP AND GIVE ME A CHALLENGE INSTEAD OF LAYING DOWN LIKE A BITCH!" he teased, backing away from Mordecai to wait and see what would happen.

'_Death kwon do! How do you want to get out of here dude: the Death Jump or Death Dump? Death sandwich?! Who makes a sandwich that kills people?! Why would you eat somebody's sandwich?!'_ the thoughts of Death kwon do filled Mordecai's head.

He knew what to do.

Mordecai stood up, stumbled a little but maintained his footing. He did his hair into a makeshift mullet and picked up the shreds of pants from the floor that came off the demon's. He was, somehow, able to make a pair of shorts from them. He became rejuvenated with energy and power, glowing in a yellow aura and illuminating the darkness.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Thomas shouted, taken by complete surprise.

Mordecai floated back down, moved into a fighting stance, narrowed his eyes and replied:

"This? Oh nothing! Just the end of _your_ life! And don't worry, I'll give you one hell of a challenge!"


	13. Margaret's Plan

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is chapter 12! Before I write the Mordecai vs. Thomas chapter (FYI Thomas isn't the goat intern at the park here, it's Death's son from the episode "Dead at Eight"), let's check on Margaret and how she'll deal with Death! WARNING: This chapter is kind of adult. Enjoy and please favorite/review/follow! :D

Death walked back into the cave, muttering to himself about the situation in his kitchen.

"Having me mop up the damn floor like I'm some maid! I swear, if that woman interrupts my plans one more time..." he cracked his knuckles walking over to the button to deactivate the fire fence.

"Now, where were we dearie? Oh that's right! I was going have you help me with the other important part of my plan!" he laughed.

'_Hmmmm...I wonder if I could trick him?' _Margaret thought, hatching her plan (A.N: Get it? Hatching like a bird with an egg? Lmao).

Margaret stood up and backed up towards the wall, moving her finger to tell Death to come over and taking part of her dress off one of her shoulders, "Oh yeah? What's that tall, dark, and handsome?"

Death widened his eyes and was caught off guard for a moment, stopping in his tracks. He shook it off and moved in close to her, pinning her against the wall again.

"Yeah baby! I like it rough! You're making me all hot and bothered in these clothes!" she shouted, Death inches from her face.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll really like this!" he said moving in to kiss her.

"Wait baby, I'd _really_ like to know you're plan before we get dirty..." she said trying to seduce him even more.

"All right, I suppose I can let you, my little birdie, be in on my secret. As you already know, I've trapped your friends somewhere in my house, hypnotized to do my bidding. Also, you know I'm gonna take over the park and turn it into a base of sorts to move out and unleash a hypnotized army on the world! Finally, after I've taken over every place imaginable on Earth, I'll kill those Guardian babies and take their souls, along with everyone else's but most importantly Skips', then achieve total universal domination!" he finished, laughing with pride.

"So, where do I come into all this, honey?" she asked, barely able to maintain her ruse because of how freaked out she was at this egomaniac.

"Well, you're an exception, so long as you follow my lead." he chuckled.

"Ok. I just have one more thing to say..." she whispered and moved her hands out of his grasp and onto his cheeks, pulling his face closer. (A.N: "Do or Diaper" reference! :P)

"What's that dearie?" he smiled.

"Mordecai's beating your dumbass son and you might want to look." she said.

"What?!" he shouted.

When Death looked over in disbelief at how Mordecai was fighting back against his son, Margaret pulled herself to the side and slammed Death's head into the stone wall behind him! She quickly darted over to the control panel, trying to find the button to open the stone doorway. Death woke up as the hit only knocked him out for a few seconds; he shook his head and stood up pulling out his scythe to break the chain on the wall holding the demon dog. The dog started to lunge towards Margaret, gnashing it teeth and foaming at the mouth.

"Heel Cerberus!" Death ordered.

The dog stopped at his name, as if also hypnotized by Death. Death walked over and grabbed the rope leash, petting him.

"Good boy! Now, sweetie, unless you want to become Cerberus' dinner, I'd suggest you do as I say!" he ordered.

"Never! I'll never help a psychopath like you!" she shouted back.

"Ok then, it's your funeral!" he laughed, letting Cerberus charge straight for her throat.


	14. Mordecai vs Thomas

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 13: the fight between Mordecai and Thomas! WARNING: This will probably be the most violent chapter. Enjoy and please favorite/review! Also, I updated my profile info and profile/story picture so check them out! :D

"GRRRRRRR! STOP MOVING!"

Thomas growled in frustration, unable to hit the lightning fast Mordecai. Mordecai was like a bumblebee, darting under and around Thomas' huge body while hitting with strikes to the demon's legs, slowing him down.

"Hey dumbass, I'm over here!" he shot to the right of the monster.

"Oh wait, now I'm over here! Looks like you can't keep up dude!" he said shrugging his shoulders then making a face which pissed off Thomas even more.

"I ORDERED YOU TO STOP-" he lifted his fists up and slammed them into the ground causing a miniature earthquake, "...MOVING!".

"What the-?!" Mordecai said before falling over. He stood up ready to move but had his foot caught in a crack in the floor. He tried to pull it out, but was completely stuck! Thomas moved over to him slowly, pounding his hand into his fist.

"Oh, _now_ who's at a disadvantage?! I'm going to enjoy ripping you in two!" he laughed menacingly.

'_Oh crap, oh crap! I've got...to...get...out!' _Mordecai thought, pulling with each word.

Thomas towered over the trapped Mordecai, cracking his knuckles. He reached down to Mordecai's waist, pulling him out.

Mordecai heard a crack in his lower leg.

"AUGHHHHH! MY ANKLE! I THINK YOU BROKE IT! YOU FREAKING DICK!" he screamed in pain.

"That's not the only thing I'm gonna break! Have any last words, Mordecry?!" he asked holding Mordecai's body like a candy bar, ready to snap his spine in half.

Mordecai looked around frantically for _anything _to break free of Thomas' vice-like grip. He spotted his guitar near a crack about to fall in!

"Yeah, I do. You said you're a reasonable dude, so could you please grab my guitar before it falls in over there? Just take it as a reminder of how you kicked my ass...a trophy of sorts." he said pointing towards the guitar with his beak.

Thomas agreed, reaching over to the guitar, which was a grave mistake letting go of Mordecai's lower body. Mordecai used his good leg to propel himself off Thomas' chest, doing a backflip and landing on his huge forearm. He ran up it like a ramp (A.N: Mordecai can still run normally, just not as fast because of his injured ankle, but the Death kwon do outfit helps him out.), giving the demon a powerful uppercut to the jaw! He jumped off Thomas before he could react while the demon started to tumble towards one of his own cracks! Thomas fell onto his back which stunned him for a few seconds. It was just enough time for Mordecai to move in like a cheetah for the finishing blow: a bone-crushingly strong flurry of punches to his stomach and face! Thomas was on the edge of the dark abyss below. Mordecai stood on his chest and looked down at his beaten and bloody opponent with pride.

"Any last words for _you_ dude?" he asked smirking.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T HAVE TO DIE! I-I-I CAN HELP YOU DEFEAT MY FATHER! I KNOW HIS FULL PLAN!" he begged.

Mordecai walked over to his face, putting one leg up onto his chin and said while narrowing his eyes, "Really? Well tell me and I may let you live!"

Thomas explained all the details of Death's plan. Mordecai stood there, shocked at how crazy it sounded. Afterwards, Mordecai hopped off Thomas, walking over to pick up his guitar.

"Ok, I don't believe you man. I mean yeah, you're dad is freaking psycho, but even that plan sounds too far-fetched for me." he said, climbing back onto Thomas' chest.

"BUT...BUT...I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I SWEAR! YOU SAID I WOULD LIVE!" he cried.

"I said I _may_ let you live. Sorry dude. But I'd rather take advantage of this opportunity with _you_ in pain!" he laughed, before raising the guitar over his head and slamming it into Thomas' face.

SMASH!

"You stole my guitar!"

SMASH!

"You broke my ankle!"

SMASH!

"You tried to snap me in half!"

SMASH!

"You stole my friends and possibly my girlfriend!"

SMASH!

"But most importantly..." he stopped, raising the guitar as it transformed into an axe due to the magical powers of Death kwon do.

"NO! DON"T!" Thomas screamed.

"YOU AND YOUR FATHER MADE ME LOSE MY MEMORY! MY LIFE! EVERYTHING I WAS IS GONE AS FAR AS I CAN TELL! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE ELSE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DESERVE THIS, YOU AND YOUR FATHER! I HOPE YOU ARE BOTH ENDLESSLY TOURTURED IN YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL! THIS IS KARMA AT ITS BEST, YOU FREAKING GODDAMN DICK!" Mordecai shouted on the verge of crying in anger.

"PLEASE! I'M-" Thomas started.

SLICE!

Mordecai stood there shaking and dropped the axe/guitar. He wasn't able to stand, so he sat down on the beheaded body of Thomas, exhausted. He was able to calm down after a few minutes and regained his composure. He stood up while picking up the axe/guitar and stared in awe as it started glowing in his hands. (A.N: It looked like a black and white Explorer guitar with a wooden neck and a black strap with a razor-sharp blade underneath the front of it. An Explorer guitar is the one Rigby played with in "Mordecai and the Rigby's" episode.)

"Whoa! This thing is officially badass now!" he smiled, twirling it around himself to test it out.

"_Now, I just need to find my way out of here. Wait, what is that_?" he wondered.

He slid off Thomas' body and walked towards the light shining in the distance.


	15. Escapes and Sanity

Author's Note: How's it going dudes?! I hit 3,000 views and 700 visitors this morning on the story! Thanks! Anyways, here is chapter 14, where we'll see how Margaret will get out of her situation, and how Mordecai will hopefully catch up to her. Enjoy and please favorite and review! :)

Cerberus leaped on top of Margaret, chomping at her neck. Margaret was able to hold him back, but was quickly losing the fight. Death's wife ran in at that moment, hearing all the commotion.

"CERBERUS, STOP NOW! GET OFF THAT WOMAN!" she ordered.

Cerberus stopped attacking Margaret almost instantly, moving off her and hanging his head down while moving over to Death's wife.

"Bad dog! _Very_ bad dog!" she scolded him, waving her finger. Then she walked over to Margaret.

"Oh my dearie! Are you all right?" she said softly while checking for bites or scratches.

Margaret stood up, brushing herself off, and replied, "Yes I'm fine, I think."

She looked down at her arm, which was bleeding badly from the dog's claws and gasped, "Oh, I guess I'm not. Can I sit down for a second? I'm feeling lightheaded."

"Of course. After I talk to my husband, I'll get you fixed up in a jiffy!" she smiled.

She stormed over to Death, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I SUPPORT YOU TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE, BUT KILLING AN INNOCENT GIRL IS TAKING IT TOO FAR, DEATH!" she screamed while throwing her hands up in anger.

"But, honey, I wasn't planning to kill her or anything. My-my-my hand slipped while holding Cerberus! Yeah that's it, an accident! I'm _so_ sorry dear, it won't happen again." he lied, faking a smile.

"But Cerberus was tied to the wall..." she said looking over at the broken chain.

"What _else_ aren't you letting me know Death?" she asked folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Nothing sweetie! Maybe while I was cleaning up _your_ mess in the kitchen, he broke free?!" he shouted, raising his arms as well.

While the couple continued to argue, Margaret was loosing a lot of blood. She decided she it was better to try and sneak away than bleeding out on the floor. She stood up on her wobbly legs, putting her good arm on the wall and bracing herself to move out the open door into a room with an elevator and a staircase. She was too weak to walk up all those steps, so she moved over and pushed the button to call the elevator down.

DING!

_'Floor 1...'_ she thought.

DING!

_'Floor 2..._'

DING!

_'Floor 3...come on already!_'

CREAK!

"_Thank God_!" she sighed.

The couple stopped arguing when they heard the elevator doors open.

"What was that?" Death asked. He looked past his wife to see a trail of blood leading out of the room.

"Ugh! I've got to catch her! I can't let my prize escape and find Mordecai!" he growled.

His wife ran in front of him, "Wait! 'Prize'? Why is she so important to you? Unless..." she widened her eyes, realizing the truth.

She started crying, "DEATH! HOW COULD YOU TRY TO CHEAT ON ME? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

He shoved her out of his way, pulling out his scythe, "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU SLUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! ACTUALLY, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! LEAVE OUT THE BACK ENTRANCE HERE!"

She lied on the floor in shock.

"_NOW_ DAMN IT!" he ordered, hitting a button revealing another door on the other side of the cave.

She ran out of the room, crying hysterically.

Death ordered Cerberus to follow him, and to sniff Margaret's blood to track her scent. He followed the trail to the elevator.

"Damn it! No worries, we'll be reunited soon enough!" he laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile, Mordecai ran towards the light in the distance, he stopped for a moment though, deciding to rest. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Mordecai..."

"Who's there? I don't have time for a fight!" he shouted and held his axe, thinking it was another demon.

"Mordecai, don't be afraid. I'm not a threat to you." replied the voice.

"Ma-Margaret?" he asked, lowering the axe.

"Yes Mordecai. Come here, I'm waiting..." she replied.

"Oh Margaret! I'm so glad I found you!" he cheered.

He ran up to Margaret, who was clothed in a white dress, seemingly lighting up the darkness around them. He hugged her, giving himself over to the illusion. He was about to kiss her, when something dawned on him.

"Wait. Weren't you wearing a black dress?" he asked.

"No. I've wore this the whole time." she laughed.

"No...no...you're lying! You're not real! This-this has to be a trick by Death or something!" he shouted and backed away, pulling the axe out.

"Mordecai, stop. It's me. Now just relax and take a deep breath sweetie..." she cooed, pulling him into another hug and put her head on Mordecai's shoulder.

"Because it'll be your last!" she laughed, showing razor sharp teeth.

Mordecai pushed the illusion away. The demon transformed from Margaret into Death, laughing as it dodged everything Mordecai was trying.

"Damn it! Stop freaking moving! I said I don't have time for this! I thought killing Thomas would open up another portal or something, but no, it had to be your stupid ass! I swear...to...God...stop...moving...NOW!" Mordecai shouted, swinging his axe like a madman.

Mordecai, tired of swinging, decided to throw his axe at the demon. To his surprise, it went right through him! 'Death' laughed at the tired bird, grabbing his throat.

"I'm gonna choke the life right out of your useless corpse!" he laughed, strangling Mordecai, who's face was turning purple.

"N-no.." Mordecai choked out.

"Oh yes. The little bird is done for!" he removed one hand to punch him in the head.

BASH!

"No more friends!"

BASH!

"No more adventures!"

BASH!

"And my favorite: no more Margaret!" Death laughed.

Mordecai began to black out, when another memory entered his head (A.N: It didn't hurt this time because he was relaxed from the blood being cut off to his head).

_'Mordecai, you're one of the most trustworthy people I know. I mean, I can't say that about anyone else. *Margaret kisses him* Bye! Uh...bye._'

"You won't stop me. Margaret needs me." he whispered.

"What did you say? I can't quite hear you." Death laughed.

"SHE NEEDS ME!" he shouted.

Mordecai tried to punch Death but the demon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What? Where did you go you bastard?!" he shouted looking around frantically.

He stood up, picking up his axe, and thought '_God. I've got to get a hold of myself. If I don't get out of here and find Margaret, it'll be the Death of me..._'


	16. Getting Help But Losing Hope

Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to update tonight as I won't be on tomorrow. So, here is chapter 15, where Margaret has just escaped Death, and Mordecai is fighting for his sanity to get out of the darkness. Enjoy and please favorite/follow/review! :D

Mordecai walked around aimlessly. He was completely, utterly lost.

"I need to get out of here! I need to find Margaret! I need to find my friends! I NEED MY LIFE BACK!" he screamed. He started running in circles while grabbing his head in frustration, but suddenly stopped.

"This-this is getting me nowhere! Maybe I just need to sit down and think..." he sighed, pulling out his axe.

_'You know, I wonder if I knew how to play this thing? I bet- Wait? Where's the pick to strum?_' he thought. He stuck his hand in his shorts pocket, revealing a pick. It was red with a yellow lightning bolt going through it. The red reminded him of Margaret, which made him tear up. He started strumming when the axe came out of his grasp, floating above him and pointing towards a door. The axe flew to it. Mordecai wiped away his tears, standing up in confusion.

"What? Where is it-" he stopped, looking at the door.

"Whoa. Awesome!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

He rushed to the door, happy for the first time since losing his memory. He grabbed his axe out the air, looking for some way to open the door. He moved his hand along the wall in the dark, finding a lever. He pulled it, raising the door slowly. He stood in awe, peering into the white room. He then heard crying in the distance.

"MARGARET?! IS THAT YOU?!" he shouted, rushing to the source. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a woman on the ground bawling her eyes out.

"Hey lady, are you all right?" he asked slowly approaching her.

The woman looked up and gasped, "You?! How did _you_ get here? What do you want?"

Mordecai put his hands up in defense, "Hey, hey, hey! I'm just looking for my friends and my girlfriend Margaret. Have you seen them? Do you know where I am or where Death is?"

The woman wiped her face and replied, "Mordecai, don't you know who I am? _I'm Death's wife_."

Mordecai raised his axe in anger, "WHAT?! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She got on her knees and clasped her hands together, "Please don't kill me! I had _nothing_ to do with any of this, honestly! It's all my husband's fault!"

Mordecai stood there in shock. She had no idea what had happened. He felt horrible, sinking to the floor.

"I lost my memory, ma'am. Margaret wanted to help me and we found a portal to the underworld but got separated on our way here. Your son attacked me and almost killed me. I'm sorry, but I was forced to kill him. Later, I was seeing things that weren't there. I feel like I'm losing my mind! I-I feel awful!" he finished, breaking down in tears.

He expected her to tear him limb from limb, instead she gently put a hand on his shoulder and sat down with him, giving him a tight hug.

"Look, I can't forgive you for killing my son, but you _could_ make up for it by killing my insane husband. He caused all this. I mean, taking your friends, attempting to take over the Earth, the universe, lusting after Margaret-" she was interrupted by Mordecai going ballistic.

"HE _WHAT_?! THAT FREAKING GODDAMN BASTARD! I'LL TEAR THAT SON OF A BITCH A NEW ONE! HE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD, I CAN _GAURANTEE_ YOU THAT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and shaking his fists in the air.

She put her hand to her mouth in shock at his outburst. She agreed, but not that intensely. Mordecai fell back down to the ground shaking in anger. He took a few deep breaths while she rubbed his back in comfort.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll avenge your son's wrongful death. I promise, I'll set things right or die trying!" he smiled confidently.

She smiled back, replying, "Go get him and kick his butt, Mordecai! I know you will succeed, dear!"

Mordecai asked her where to go and she led him to the door back inside the cave, he hugged her again and thanked her for her help, waving goodbye.

Sadly, Margaret wasn't doing well. She lied on the floor of the elevator, fading fast. She could barely see, her vision hazy from the massive amount of blood pouring out of her arm. The elevator finally reached the top floor, which was the kitchen. She crawled out of the elevator, unable to stand.

"I've...got...to...find something to bandage my arm!" she moaned with each crawl.

She went over by the sink, looking for paper towels, but they were out of her reach. She tried to stand, falling back down to her knees. She felt like she wanted to throw up. She had no strength left so she decided to lay there, letting the blood and pain flow out of her body. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a dark figure standing over her.

"Mordecai...is-is that you? Hel-help me please." she barely whispered.

"Don't worry dearie. You're gonna be just fine..." the voice replied soothingly.

She closed her eyes, unbeknownst to her who was picking her up.

She, quite literally, embraced the warmth of Death.


	17. Reunited

Author's Note: Hey dudes what's up?! I thought I wouldn't be on my computer tonight but I guess I found time! I will NOT be on tomorrow though as I'll be going out to watch NFL. Anyways, here's chapter 16, where Mordecai has FINALLY found Death's place and will look for his friends and Margaret! Enjoy and please favorite/review! :D

Mordecai ran into the cave, looking for any sign of Margaret or his friend's location. He saw the broken chain, the monitors, and some dried blood along the ground leading out to the other room. He walked over and picked up the chain.

_'Oh my God...Margaret. Did-did he have her chained up to the wall, like some pet?_' he thought, fearing the worst.

He walked over to monitors, looking for more clues. He read the button labels: "Fence", "Door", "Back Entrance", "TV Camera 1-6".

"He was spying on me this whole time?! How paranoid can you be?!" he whispered in disbelief.

He pushed "Fence", unintentionally turning on the fire fence nearby. He looked over in shock then slammed his fist on the button to turn it off.

_'Well...I stand corrected: he's batshit crazy.'_ he thought, pushing the TV buttons.

Camera One was a view of the front entrance to the house, nothing of interest there. Camera Two was the living room, nothing there either. Camera Three was the kitchen, where Mordecai saw the blood trail leading to the sink and then off screen. Camera Four was the basement, which was too dimly lit to make out anything, Camera Five was the staircase/elevator room. Finally, Camera Six was the cave he was currently in. Mordecai found a photo of Death's family taped to the monitor wall and a pen on the panel and turned it over, writing down his plan.

"Ok, I need a plan, fast. Um, if I take out Cameras Six and Five, hopefully Death won't have seen me and I should be able to sneak around. Then, I should get my friends, who, according to Camera Four, are most likely in the dark basement. After I rescue them, I need to find Margaret, who either kept walking out of the kitchen or was dragged away by Death...he'd better hope it was the first guess! Finally, after I kill Death, we can focus on getting the rest of my memories back. Ok, I've got it. Hope everything goes smoothly..." he finished, putting the plan in his pocket. Then, he turned around, looking along the ceiling for the first camera.

"Ha ha! There it is! Aw man, its too high! I'll never reach it!" he sighed.

"Wait a minute. I threw my axe at the illusion and nothing happened, but I wonder if..." he pulled out his axe, throwing it like a boomerang. Just as he predicted, the axe hit the camera then flew back to him.

"That's so badass!" he smiled, grabbing the axe.

He continued on into the elevator/staircase room, doing the same to the fifth camera. With two out of six cameras destroyed so far, he snuck up the staircase, trying to be as quiet as possible while searching for the basement. He reached a long hallway, with two doors along the sides. The door on the left read "Cerberus' room", while the right read "Storage". He hesitated on which one to open first.

_'Cerberus? Must be his pet or something. Don't wanna go in there. Plus I'm right-handed so I might as well start there for luck._' he thought, reaching for the right handle. He turned it while steadying his axe in the other hand. The door creaked open, leading into the dark room then he flipped the light switch, stopping in shock and nearly dropping his weapon.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

He saw his friends trapped in the bone cages from before, still hypnotized but sleeping. He looked around the room for a quiet way to break them out, spotting a crank by the first cage. He tiptoed across the room, slowly trying to turn the crank.

CREEEEEEAK!

'...crap.' he thought, stopping his turn.

Only the first cage lifted halfway into the air, which held Rigby and Eileen. Eileen somehow didn't stir from the noise. Rigby on the other hand, was wide awake.

"Grrrrr. Mordecai!" he snarled, showing his teeth and claws. He crawled out from under the cage, leaping at Mordecai. Mordecai, who was much faster than him (A.N: He still has the Death kwon do stuff on.), pinned him to the floor and covered his mouth.

"Hey, you little piece of crap! Shut up before I cut you up! Now answer me this: How do you know my name?" he hissed, taking his hand away while putting the axe to Rigby's throat.

Rigby growled, "You did this to us Mordecai. You couldn't save us. It's all your fault. I thought we were best friends!" Rigby reached up and scratched Mordecai's face.

Mordecai grabbed his face and was ready to slice him, when Rigby came out of his trance for a few seconds, his eyes normal again.

"Mordecai? Thank God you came! Please, you've gotta save us! You need to grab those needles over there, they have a serum that will change us back to normal. PLEASE-" he began to change back, snarling and thrashing, "LET ME GO SO I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OPEN WITH MY TEETH!"

Mordecai began to have another memory about his friend: _'Dude, these baby ducks are so cool! I wanna be player one! Brospect man_!'. (A.N: I could put more, but there's too many lol.)

"Aughhhhhh!" he groaned, grabbing his head in pain. He threw Rigby back into his cage with Eileen, slamming the cage down. That woke everyone else up so they began growling and shouting Mordecai's name. He ran over to the table and grabbed the needles then quickly darted to each cage, sticking his friends with them. They couldn't react to his fast hands and slowly came out of their spell. Mordecai raised the cages, grinning widely.

"Mordecai?! Thank you so much!" Eileen squealed, running over to hug him. Everyone did the same and Mordecai explained everything. (A.N: As of now the only people he remembers are Rigby and Margaret.)

"Mordecai, I know of a way to get your memories back..." Skips said, whispering it in his ear. Mordecai widened his eyes and smiled.

"What did he say?!" cried Rigby.

"Dude, it's too personal." replied Mordecai.

"Oh...I'm really sorry I scratched you man." he said sadly.

"It's all right man, I forgive you. I mean, you weren't in control of yourself." he smiled, punching Rigby playfully.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" he chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"Ok dude, I'm gonna need your help so come on let's go. The rest of you, exit out the back, Death's wife will help you find a way out." Mordecai ordered.

"Hold up man. Eileen is coming too, she's the smart one after all!" Rigby said grinning.

"Why dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Be-because she's my-my girlfriend." he said quickly.

Eileen heard this and squealed with joy, grabbing Rigby and kissing him on the lips. After the kiss, he was blushing like crazy while everyone chuckled at him covered in lipstick.

"Ha ha! Sweet dude!" Mordecai laughed high-fiving Rigby.

"Hey Mordecai, I'm coming as well." Skips spoke up.

"Why?" asked Mordecai and Rigby at the same time.

"You'll see when we find Death..." he replied.

"Uh, ok I guess we need you then! See the rest of you later!" said Mordecai, waving goodbye to Pops, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Starla.

"Bye!" they all said running back down the way Mordecai came.

The group of four friends ran off down the hall after Death and Margaret.


	18. Problems and Traps

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is chapter 17! We're getting closer to the big finale between Death and Mordecai! But for now, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips and Eileen have to find where he is with Margaret! Enjoy and please favorite and review! :)

Death walked into one of his bathrooms, carrying Margaret who was passed out. He laid her in the bathtub, grabbing a first aid kit he had stored behind the mirror. He stitched up the gash, then unwound some gauze, bandaging her arm. He put a warm washcloth on her forehead, hoping to wake her up.

_'Ugh...how did I get in a bathroom? I feel like I want to throw up.' _she thought.

She opened her eyes, "DEATH?!" she screamed.

"Shhhh dearie. You're hurt, just rest. I'll take care of you now." he soothed.

"No...no...I need to get out of here you maniac!" she said and tried to stand but Death pushed her back down.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want an early demise!" he ordered.

"Ok, ok. I'll do what you say. Just please don't hurt me." she cried.

"Now why would I even think of hurting my sweet little birdie?" he laughed, moving his hand along her cheek.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND! MORDECAI IS!" she screeched, slapping his hand away.

Death put his hand over her mouth, trying to get her to stop yelling. Her friends, although, had heard her screams.

"Guys, I think I hear Margaret! Come on this way!" shouted Rigby, scampering on all fours.

"Dude! Wait for us!" Mordecai shouted down the hall, but lost sight of Rigby.

"Did you see where he went?" asked Eileen worriedly.

"No, but let's get after him!" ordered Skips.

They ran down the hall, reaching Rigby who had stopped in his tracks, staring at the bathroom door in horror.

"_Dude_! Why didn't you wait for us?! What are you looking-" Mordecai stopped, also frozen in fear.

Death had come out of the bathroom holding Margaret hostage, with one hand holding her wings behind her back, and one with his scythe to her throat!

"Hello Mordecai, Skips, Eileen...um, who are you again?" he asked.

"I'M RIGBY DAMN IT!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh yeah, the annoying one...well, I would stay and chat, but you know: universe to enslave, souls to steal, the usual." he chuckled.

"MORDECAI?! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Death shouted, putting the blade on her neck.

"GOD DAMN IT DEATH! I SWEAR, IF YOU DID _ANYTHING_ AT ALL TO HER, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU DIDN'T! HEY, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?! ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A _PUSSY_ TO FIGHT ME ONE ON ONE?!" Mordecai shouted, shaking with anger.

"No! I'm just too _smart_, that's all!" he replied.

Death pulled out a book on his bookcase, revealing another secret staircase and led Margaret down it. It was about to slam shut, when Death ordered Cerberus to come out.

"Sick 'em boy!" he ordered.

This was Cerberus from before, but Death had injected him with some sort of growth hormone, making him the size of Skips! He growled, chomping his teeth in hunger.

"Holy crap. That's one big puppy! I wonder if he has a big dog bowl too?" joked Rigby.

"Dude, that was terrible. Plus, this isn't the time for jokes!" Mordecai shouted, punching Rigby.

"Ouch! Sorry..." he apologized.

Skips stepped up, "I'll handle him. You need to go after Death!"

"But you said we would need you to fight Death in the first place!" cried Rigby.

"I know, but in our line of work, the unexpected happens. Now go! I'll be fine; I _am_ immortal after all." Skips smiled.

"Ok come on Rigby and Eileen! Good luck Skips!" Mordecai said shaking Skips' hand.

Mordecai picked up Rigby and Eileen and sped past Cerberus, which made him turn around to face Mordecai. Skips jumped on top of Cerberus' back, riding him like a bucking horse.

The three ran to the bookshelf and started pulling books off like crazy. Eileen finally pulled the right book, revealing the stairs. They shot down them, coming to a stone hallway with torches. Mordecai felt weary about what was ahead, so he put his wings out to stop his friends behind him.

"Guys, hold up. I have a bad feeling we're running into a trap..." he whispered, putting his finger to his lips.

Rigby walked ahead, "I don't see anything dude." He unknowingly stepped on a switch. "See? It's all-"

The switch caused a huge blade to swing down, narrowly missing Rigby's face by inches but cut off some fur. He became as white as High Five Ghost.

"Th-th-th-the blade, and the s-s-s-switch, and my-my-my fur..." he stuttered.

Eileen walked over, hugging him and petting him, "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here."

Mordecai just busted out laughing.

"Awwwww, that's sweet Eileen. But oh man, Rigby, you almost became, like, chopped raccoon or something! HA HA!" he said holding his sides.

"STOP TALKING! I WAS TRYING TO BE BRAVE FOR EILEEN!" he shouted, which made Eileen kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Rigby." she whispered.

Mordecai wiped away tears from laughing and became serious, "Listen: from now on, we stick together and keep our eyes peeled for more traps!"

They continued down the hall, coming to a bunch of mixed up panels in a box scrawled on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Rigby, putting his hand along the floor to wipe away some dust.

"It looks like a puzzle or something dude." replied Mordecai.

"Hey, Eileen can you figure this out? Like I said, you are the smart one!" ginned Rigby.

"Sure, it shouldn't take too long." said Eileen, getting down on the floor to concentrate.

She mumbled to herself while Mordecai and Rigby sat down and stared at the wall in silence.

Rigby spoke up, "So dude, how did you remember who I am?".

"Well, sometimes my head will start to hurt and I'll grab it and little bits of my mind will start to come back, I guess." he answered.

"Oh. That's weird...but cool too!" he smiled.

"Yeah, I just wish I hadn't been separated from Margaret. Then she wouldn't be in so much pain and trouble!" he said, starting to cry.

Rigby put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, trust me, we've gotten through a lot harder crap than this. I mean, remember when we-oh wait you wouldn't...sorry bro."

Mordecai just chuckled, wiping away his tears and pulling Rigby into a quick "bro-hug".

"It's cool. Thanks man" he said.

Eileen ran over to them, "Guys! I figured out the puzzle! Come on I need your help!"

Mordecai stood up, walking with Eileen while Rigby lied there.

"But guys, I'm tired! Can't I rest for a few minutes longer?" complained Rigby.

"Oh come on!" she said, grabbing his arm.

"Ah! Ok, ok!" he yelled.

"Ok, I need Mordecai to stand over to my left and move these three panels. Rigby, you move the three on the right. I'll move the middle three. It should work and form a picture then we'll be one step closer to Death!" she smiled.

They did as she said and the picture formed a photo of Death's family. After the picture formed, the ground shook, opening another door ahead of them.

"Awesome! Thanks Eileen!" cheered Rigby, who hugged her.

"No problem!" she smiled blushing.

"Let's go guys!" ordered Mordecai.


	19. The Black Knight

Author's Note: Hey people! I've hit over 4,000 views and almost 1,000 visitors on this story! Thanks again! I HATED MY LAST CHAPTER BUT THIS ONE IS REALLY COOL! :) Also, this story is getting near the end with a few more chapters left. :/ But, we still have the big fight between Death and Mordecai NEXT CHAPTER! So, enjoy chapter 18 and please follow/favorite/review! :D

Mordecai ran ahead of Rigby and Eileen, keeping a careful eye out for more traps. He stopped in front of a huge, gaping cavern with spikes lining the floor. Rigby wasn't paying attention though.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rigby cried, almost falling down into the spikes, but Mordecai grabbed his tail!

"Ouch! My tail, dude! PULL ME UP!"

"Dude, calm down! I've got you, so you can stop acting like a baby." Mordecai smirked.

"S-sorry. God, that was close." Rigby sighed, catching his breath.

"So...how do we get past this Eileen?" Rigby asked.

"Um...I got nothing." she replied shrugging.

Rigby sat down moaning, "Uggggggggggh! We're never gonna catch up to Death!"

"Dude, stop complaining. That crybaby attitude isn't getting us anywhere!" he said punching Rigby.

Mordecai looked around for something to help them out. He spotted a switch on the other side, and thought of an idea.

"Dude, I've got it! Come over here Rigby." he said snapping his finger.

"What man?" he groaned walking over.

Mordecai whispered his plan, which made Rigby's eyes bulge.

"No! No way dude!" he shouted, waving his arms in disagreement.

"Dude, come on! It'll only take a second! Plus, you'll look pretty heroic for Eileen..." he said convincingly.

"Really?! Well...okay..." he said nervously.

Rigby looked over to Eileen, "Hey Eileen! Watch this!"

The boys ran back down the way they came. Mordecai picked Rigby up while he made his body and tail as straight as possible, like a javelin. Mordecai ran as fast as he could, gaining speed. Eileen was just sitting there, completely confused on what they were doing. She screamed in shock when Mordecai ran past her towards the gap, launching Rigby across the cavern.

Rigby, trying to show off his "muscles", wasn't looking ahead for his landing.

THUMP!

Eileen stood and moved towards the edge, shouting across, "RIGBY! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

Rigby sat up, grabbing his tail in pain.

"OWWWWWWW! MY TAIL! Y-YEAH I'M OK EILEEN! I JUST HURT MY TAIL!" he replied.

Eileen shouted back, "Oh no! DON'T WORRY WE'LL BE OVER SOON!"

"OK!"

_'Hmmm...Mordecai said there's a switch over here somewhere..._' he thought, looking around.

Rigby found the switch, but was too short to pull it.

_'DAMN IT! UGH!_' he thought.

He ran back to the edge, "MORDECAI! I FOUND THE SWITCH BUT IT'S TOO HIGH TO REACH MAN!"

"Oh my God..." Mordecai muttered, slapping his forehead.

"WELL, FIND SOMETHING TO PULL IT DOWN WITH! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT DUDE!" he shouted, giving Rigby a thumbs-up.

"THANKS BRO!"

"Ok, ok, gotta find something. Something long, like a rope. Um..." he said to himself.

Rigby walked further down the hall, coming to a dead body on the ground. The body appeared to be a knight, clad in black and dark red armor, holding a bow and sword. Rigby reached for the bow, when the knight came to life.

"WRAGH! WHO DARE DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?!" the knight shouted.

"HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP!" Rigby screamed in fear.

The knight stood up, grabbing for Rigby. Rigby backed up, hitting the knight across his helmet with the bow. The knight was knocked back, stunned. Rigby darted away on all fours with the bow on his back, scared out of his mind. He skidded to a stop in front of the switch, throwing the top of the bow over the switch, tugging hard.

"Grrrr. COME ON!" he said through gritted teeth.

The switch pulled down, "Yes!" he pumped his fist.

The switch caused a stone bridge to jut out, allowing Mordecai and Eileen to cross.

Eileen ran up to Rigby, hugging the life out of him and shouted, "OH RIGBY! YOU WERE SO BRAVE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR TAIL I'LL FIX IT!"

"Ei-Eileen...I...can't...breathe!" he wheezed.

"Oh sorry!" she said, kissing his cheek and tail.

"Ow!" he whimpered.

"Nice dude! But your tail looks like it snapped in half!" Mordecai noticed. (A.N: Rigby's tail was somewhat bent, but other than that he was fine.)

"Thanks bro, but we've got a bigger problem." he said.

"What?" asked Mordecai.

Just then, the black knight charged at them, swinging his sword wildly.

"_That_." answered Rigby.

"That's it dude? Pfff. I can kick his ass no problem!" said Mordecai, twirling his axe.

"_Dude_! Stop showing off and get to it!" cried Rigby.

"Ok, ok! Don't get your fur in a bunch..." replied Mordecai.

Mordecai ran up to the knight, clashing sword and axe! Sparks flew off from the hit. The knight tried to sweep under Mordecai's legs, but Mordecai was too fast for him and dodged it. He swung his axe, knocking off the knight's arm. The knight kept clashing his sword into Mordecai's axe. The axe started to glow white from being hit so much, which somehow gave Mordecai more strength. Mordecai swung the axe, chopping off the knight's other arm. The knight fell to the ground on his knees, signaling defeat.

"Please spare me, mighty warrior!" the knight begged.

"Ugh...I don't want another death on my hands, unless it's actually Death." he sighed, lowering his axe.

'Death?! I hate that guy too! Can I join you?" the knight asked.

"Well..." Mordecai thought for a moment, "No. I'm sorry, it's just too personal for me and my friends." he replied.

"Oh. Well, I hope you succeed in your quest, good sir! If its not too much to ask, could I have my arms back please?" he asked.

"Sure man. I'm Mordecai, by the way." Mordecai smiled, giving the knight's arms back, who then reattached them like a toy.

"Thank you, Mordecai! I'm known as the Black Knight, and I was killed going after my beloved princess by Death's son." he saluted Mordecai, shaking his hand.

"Really? I killed Death's son with my axe earlier after I was separated from my friends and girlfriend! I also lost my memory." he said sadly.

The knight put his hands on Mordecai's shoulders, "Look at me Mordecai. I'm much worse off than you. At least _you_ have people who still love and support you, I have NOTHING! So you have a much better chance at saving your soulmate than I did." the knight said confidently.

"Thank you, Black Knight." smiled Mordecai.

"You're welcome, Mordecai. Oh and before I go, may I see your axe for a second?" he asked.

"Uh, sure dude." said Mordecai, handing him his axe.

The knight laid the axe on the floor, sitting down in front of it. He sat crossed-legged, putting his hands together and raised his helmet's visor. The inside was pure blackness, but suddenly out came a deadly howl of pain as the knight transferred his spirit in the axe, making it turn a shiny black and red color.

"Whoa! That's the most badass thing I've ever seen!" said Mordecai.

Rigby just stood there with his mouth hanging open, which Eileen had to close.

"Mordecai, just because you said it's too personal of a quest, doesn't mean I won't try to help you. That being said, if you don't want me to improve your weapon, then I'll peacefully leave back into my armor." the "axe" said.

"No way man! He just made your axe-guitar-thingy 1000x more powerful!" cried Rigby.

Mordecai was in awe at how this knight just decided to help him out of kindness, "Well, ok. I mean, Skips isn't here so we can use all the help we can get!"

"One more thing, Mordecai...would you like to wear my armor?" the axe asked.

"NO...FREAKING...WAY! I never get anything cool!" whined Rigby.

"YEAH-YUH I DO!" cheered Mordecai.

The armor swirled up into the air, molding itself to Mordecai's body. (A.N: The chest is black, the legs are black, the arms are black, the gloves are black and dark red, and the feet are black and dark red. The helmet turned into a dark red hood.)

"DUDE! THAT'S _SO FREAKING COOL_!" Rigby cheered.

"Guys, let's go!" Mordecai ordered, running down the hall. They finally reached the end of the hall, a huge steel door blocking their path.

"Aw man! Now what?" whined Rigby.

"Mordecai, why don't you test your improved axe?" suggested the axe.

"Ok...how?" he asked.

"Hit it into the ground a few times until it glows. Then, swing it into the obstacle in your way as hard as you can." the axe answered.

Mordecai hit the axe three times which began to shake with power in his hands. He was barely able to control it, but spun around a few times, throwing the axe into the door.

SMASH!

The door broke in half! Mordecai stuck his hand into the air, calling the axe back to him.

"Great job Mordecai!" the axe cheered.

"Now what?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai put his hood up, narrowed his eyes, and gripped his axe tightly in his right hand.

"Now? Now we find Death..."


	20. Mordecai vs Death

Author's Note: What's up guys?! Here it is, chapter 19, the final chapter: Death vs. Mordecai! WARNING: This is, by far, the darkest chapter so be prepared. There will be an epilogue after this (chapter after final chapter). Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :D Oh also I'd like to give a shoutout to Morderetfan4life! She has a lot of stories so check them out! :)

Mordecai ran out of the hall and found another staircase. He moved up it with improved speed, thanks to his newly acquired armor plus his Death kwon do abilities. He then ran through the house, searching every single room for Death or Margaret, but found nothing. He decided to head outside, stopping in the driveway for a moment to catch his breath while also allowing Rigby and Eileen to catch up.

Rigby came up, breathing like he just ran a marathon, "Dude...you...need...to...slow...down! Did...you...find...any...thing?"

"No, nothing. Man, you're out of shape!" he chuckled.

"Stop...talk...talk...aw...forget...it!" he groaned.

Eileen ran up then and asked, "Hey Mordecai! Did you find any sign of Death or Margaret?"

"No, I'm sorry Eileen. I have no idea where he could've taken her!" he sighed.

"Maybe I could be of assistance, Master Mordecai?" the axe spoke up.

"'Master...Mordecai'? That's...so...stupid!" laughed Rigby, who apparently hasn't done a pull-up in forever.

"Dude, shut up and catch your freaking breath." Mordecai ordered, punching Rigby.

"...OW...MAN!" he whined.

"Hey Mr. Black Knight-" Mordecai started.

"Please, Master Mordecai, just call me Axe."

"Oh, ok. So 'Axe', what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was able to figure out this weapon can point out things you are looking for and lead you to them, like a compass."

"Oh yeah, I forgot it could do that! Oh sorry, I mean 'you' could do that."

"Its alright. So, just lift me up into the air and say, 'Find what you're looking for'."

"That's it? Ok, worth a shot..." Mordecai shrugged his shoulders and raised Axe up above his head.

"FIND DEATH!" he shouted.

Axe started to vibrate and came out of his grasp, hovering above him. Axe glowed a bright red, moving towards a hedge off to the side of the house. The group slowly followed Axe, worried about what was on the other side of the hedge: a portal!

"_Seriously_?! _Another_ damn portal? Ugh, well, I guess we'd better go through it." Mordecai sighed, walking towards it.

Mordecai and Axe were able to step in, but not his friends.

"Ouch!" Rigby cried, hitting his head when he tried to walk in.

"Wait, why can't you guys come in?" asked Mordecai.

"My best guess, Master, is that Death made the portal only to be accessible by _you_." replied Axe.

"Aw man! I wanted to see you kick Death's ass!" complained Rigby.

"Don't worry Rigby, I will! You just 'hang out' with Eileen..." he said winking.

Eileen grabbed Rigby's hand smiling, "We'll be fine. I need to bandage Rigby's broken tail anyways. Come on, _my little furball_. See you later Mordecai!"

Rigby began blushing like crazy, "Wha-what did you just call me?! Uh, see ya dude!"

Mordecai just laughed, shaking his head, "Oh boy, Rigby's in for a hell of a time!"

"Yes he is sir, but I must insist that we get moving." said Axe.

Mordecai ran through the portal. Thankfully, it didn't split into two portals this time. Instead, Mordecai came closer to his goal: Margaret, who was directly at the end of the portal.

"MARGARET! I'M COMING! DON'T MOVE!" he screamed, running even faster to the exit.

He reached the end, grabbing for Margaret, who vanished into thin air.

"WHAT?! MARGARET?! WHERE DID-" he was interrupted.

"MORDECAI! I'M UP HERE! HELP!" Margaret shrieked.

Mordecai stood there, mouth open, unable to speak.

He was staring at Margaret at the edge of a panel of green glass in midair, tied up with a magical set of handcuffs to her hands. She was above the huge lake of fire she was, ironically, saved from earlier. Right next to the panel was Death on his motorcycle, laughing maniacally. He rode down to the edge of the cliffside, stepping off the bike.

"Ha ha ha! So, Mordecai, how's it feel to see your one thing you most care about, clinging to life and ready to die?! You know, this isn't like our previous meetings, mate. I mean, this is my greatest plan _ever_!" he said with pride.

"YOU MADE ME LOSE MY MEMORY! I DON'T REMEMBER OUR 'PREVIOUS MEETINGS', YOU DICK! GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLFRIEND OR YOU WILL DIE, I'M FREAKING SERIOUS!" he shouted back.

"Aw, you lost your memory! That's _so_ tragic! Ha! Good riddance! But, you-you think I'm just gonna hand her over? _Are you daft, mate_? You'll have to fight me for her! Oh, I see you've received some new gear since I last saw ya in the hall! It won't help you though!" he laughed.

Mordecai stood there, shaking with so much anger, he looked like he wanted to explode!

"Plus I need to kill you for cutting my son's head off! So, come on little bird, come on over here so I can skin ya alive! I'll even stand still, just to give you a clean first shot like the nice bloke I am!" he smirked, moving his hand to signal Mordecai to attack.

Mordecai charged, gripping his axe and swinging with a hit directly to Death's face, who was expecting him to move more slowly to him. Death was launched back into his bike, crunching the metal pipes and almost breaking it in half! Death was completely shocked at how improved he was since he saw him fight his son. He stood up, rubbing his head and pulled out his scythe.

"So what did you think of that, _mate_?" Mordecai smirked.

"No! You destroyed my bike! Ya know, I think I need to get some help from the underworld! Ha ha ha!" he laughed.

Death raised his scythe again, causing a lightning bolt to come down. The scythe crackled with electricity.

"That's it dude!? A little shock therapy? Seems like you need that more than I do!" Mordecai chuckled.

"I'm not done! I need my serums, mate." Death said, pulling a syringe full of purple liquid out of his jacket.

He stuck it into his left arm (A.N: His right arm is already huge in the show), gaining reflexes beyond Mordecai's. He dashed forward, socking Mordecai right in his gut.

"Ugh!" Mordecai wheezed. He felt like he had the wind knocked out of him! Death moved in again, raising his scythe over Mordecai's head.

"Master, BLOCK THE ATTACK!" Axe ordered.

Mordecai raised Axe just in time, Death's scythe clanging on it. The contact of the two powerful weapons knocked Death back, stunning him for a moment. Mordecai quickly moved in, swinging his axe at Death, who promptly blocked his swing. The two enemies were stuck in a stalemate, straining to get the upper hand.

"STOP THIS DEATH! YOU'RE COMPLETELY INSANE!" Mordecai screamed in his face.

"_I AM NOT CRAZY_!" he yelled back.

"OH REALLY? YOU KIDNAP MY FRIENDS AND GIRLFRIEND, YOU KICK YOUR OWN WIFE OUT, YOU FORCED YOUR SON TO FIGHT AND THEN DIE BECAUSE OF IT, AND YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE DAMN UNIVERSE! FINALLY, YOU _ACTUALLY_ THINK MARGARET WILL WANT TO BE WITH YOU AFTER HEARING ALL THIS?!" Mordecai finished.

"I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR ANY OF THIS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU MORDECAI! BUT FIRST, LET'S PLAY SOME CAT AND MOUSE!" he laughed, sweeping Mordecai off his feet then running over to the cliff's edge. He formed panels underneath him, dashing over them then stopping above the fiery lake.

"NO! YOU ARE _NOT_ GETTING AWAY DEATH! GET OVER HERE YOU PUSSY!" Mordecai shouted.

"Master, when you get closer to him, throw me. He won't expect it!" Axe suggested.

"Good idea, Axe." Mordecai smiled.

Mordecai moved in, using Axe to make red panels of his own! He was a few panels away when he chucked Axe straight at Death! Death was almost knocked off, but was able to pull himself back up. Mordecai called Axe back and created a final panel connected to Death's.

"NO MORE RUNNING DEATH! WE END THIS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO ESCAPE TO SO COME ON-" he narrowed his eyes and pulled his hood off, "let's go."

"My thoughts exactly, mate..." Death smiled, sprinting to Mordecai.

Death grabbed Mordecai's hair, pulling his chin to his kneecap, almost breaking Mordecai's jaw! Mordecai stumbled back, rubbing his chin.

"That all you got man?" Mordecai asked.

"That's just the start!" Death replied.

Death moved in for another attack, Mordecai blocked the scythe though. After Death had hit Axe enough times, it glowed red while shaking in his hands. Mordecai swiped up at Death's scythe, knocking it out of his hands and into the fire below.

"My scythe! First my bike now this?! Well, no matter. I don't really need it anyways!" he smiled, cracking his knuckles.

Death moved in, punched Mordecai with all his speed and strength, grabbed Axe and threw it off the side. Mordecai couldn't block anything and was knocked off the edge of his panel, holding on with both hands.

"Hey, little bird. Looks like I've got the upper hand!" he laughed punching Mordecai in his right hand.

"AHHHHH!" he brought his hand down and looked at it: Death had cracked the armor and blood was oozing out the cracks!

"Any last words before I send ya off, mate?" he chuckled, raising his fists up and was ready to slam them into Mordecai's head.

"Just two dude..." he whispered.

Death moved one hand to cup his ear and moved his head to Mordecai's mouth, "Oh? What would they be?"

"find...Death."

Death stood up, holding his sides, "What? What does that even mean? Come on mate! _Those_ are your final words?! God, you're so-"

SMACK!

Axe came flying back up and hit Death square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. Mordecai lifted himself back up, grabbing Axe and pinning Death on the panel with his left arm.

"Dude, you have _no_ idea how long I've waited for this. They say it's bad to have thoughts of revenge, but in this case, I'll make an exception." Mordecai smiled. raising Axe back.

"NO! MORDECAI PLEASE! I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M ACTING LIKE THIS!" Death pleaded.

"Death, I'm not going to listen to anything your lying, scumbag ass has to say. It's too late for redemption, especially for you. I even gave your son a chance to explain himself, but I thought 'this plan can't be real! No one could possibly be this crazy!', so I killed him, not believing a word he said. Looks like I was wrong, and for that, I'm sorry...to him, not you." he said.

"Mordecai...please!" Death begged.

"No. You need to pay for what you've done and what you were planning to do."

Mordecai slammed Axe down onto Death's arm, slicing it off. He raised up and slammed Axe onto Death's other arm, taking it off as well. Armless, he told Death to stand up and move to the edge.

"Wha-what are you gonna do to me Mordecai?" Death cried.

"Get on your knees." Mordecai ordered.

"What?"

"I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES DAMN IT." Mordecai said coldly, his eyes turning red for a moment.

"Master? Are you all right?" Axe asked.

Mordecai shook his head, "Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Just let me do this, Axe."

"As you wish, Master." Axe complied.

Death was on his knees, completely at Mordecai's mercy. Mordecai raised Axe.

"Hey Death?" Mordecai asked.

"Wh-wh-what?" he said, knowing what was going to happen.

"Remember when you said, 'What's it like to see the thing you care about most, clinging to life and ready to die?'"

"Y-y-yeah?"

"You, of all people, should know the _only_ thing you love..."

SLICE!

Mordecai kicked Death's decapitated body off into the fire.

"...is yourself."

Mordecai immediately ran over to Margaret's panel, freeing her from her handcuffs.

"MORDECAI! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Wait? What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked.

Mordecai rubbed his glowing red eyes, turning them back to normal, "Huh? Oh I'm fine Margaret. Come on, let's get out of here. You're safe with me now."

"Uh...yeah, I guess we do! Are you sure you're ok?" she asked scared for him.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine Margaret." he replied.

Mordecai grabbed her hand, leading her down to the portal and back to Death's house. Eileen and Rigby heard them come back and ran outside.

"Margaret, you're back!" Eileen squealed, hugging her tightly.

"Did you beat Death dude?" asked Rigby.

"I did more than beat him...I KICKED HIS BONY ASS!" Mordecai cheered.

"OHHHHHHHH!" the boys shouted.

"So, how did things go with Eileen?" Mordecai teased.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted, waving his arms like crazy.

"Dude, chill. Come on guys, let's find a way back to the park: there's a party to finish!" Mordecai smiled.

The couples walked away from Death's house, happy that it was finally over.


	21. Epilouge: A 'Regular' Party

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 20: the epilogue! I had a lot of fun writing this story and am planning a sequel! Enjoy and please favorite/follow/review! THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST STORY! :D

Mordecai and his friends arrived back to the front of the park through another portal Death's wife had made to transport everyone else. Mordecai walked up to park gate, seeing the employees waiting for him. He stopped, afraid to walk in.

"What's wrong, Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just...nervous, that's all." he sighed.

"Why, sweetie?"

"Well, I don't remember anyone in there except you, Rigby and Eileen." he chuckled.

"Oh, you'll do fine Mordecai. Come on, let's have some fun!" she smiled, squeezing his good hand.

_'Yeah, I just don't know when I should show her how I'm gonna get my memories back_.' he thought.

"Yeah dude! IT'S PARTY TIME! Come on Eileen!" cheered Rigby, grabbing Eileen's hand.

"See you guys in there!" yelled Margaret.

"Wait, you don't want to head in yet?" asked Mordecai.

"No, I don't. Look, we_ need_ to talk about what you looked like back there, with those evil red eyes and that stare after you killed Death. I-"

"I don't want to talk about that. I told you before, I'M FINE! Now, I'm going into the park and find the bathroom, take this armor off, and have a shower before we celebrate, ok?" he said.

"Ok, ok. I understand, Mordecai! Just relax with a nice, warm shower." she said putting her hands up.

"I'll be ok Margaret. Go meet with everyone else." he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Mordecai walked away, towards the house.

"Hey bro, where ya going?" asked Rigby who was dancing with Eileen.

"Don't bother me for a while man. I'm gonna relax for a little bit." he muttered.

"Huh? Wonder what's up_ his_ tail?" he asked Eileen.

"I wouldn't worry about it Rigby. He's been through hell and back." she replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Still doesn't need to be a loner though." he sighed.

Eileen looked over to the party tables, "Rigby, let's go have some cake." she smiled.

"AW YEAH! I HOPE ITS CHOCOLATE!" he yelled, darting for the cake.

Mordecai trudged up the steps, exhausted. He walked up to his room, sitting on his bed. It was somehow familiar to him. He tried pulling the armor off, but it seemed stuck.

"UGH! This...won't...come...off!" he groaned, tugging with all his might.

"Master Mordecai, I know how to get my - I mean, your - armor off." said Axe.

"How?" he asked.

"Just open me up."

"What?"

"OPEN ME UP!" Axe bellowed.

"Ok, take it easy." he sighed, getting up.

Mordecai moved his hand along the base of Axe, finding a lock. He pulled it up, unlocking Axe. Axe opened up, revealing a hidden compartment, which looked endless.

"Whoa, cool! How much stuff can I put in here?" Mordecai asked in awe.

"Anything you need on your adventures, it's nearly limitless." Axe answered.

"Ok, now how do I get this armor off Axe?"

"Just say, 'Remove Armor', Master."

"Ok. REMOVE ARMOR!" Mordecai yelled.

The armor swirled off Mordecai then was sucked into Axe, like a tornado. Mordecai stood up and saw his hand was fully healed somehow.

"Y-you fixed my hand?!"

"Yes. I have a healing ability when you hold me, Master."

"Nice! Well, I'll see you later Axe! I don't what I'd do without you." he smiled, walking out to the bathroom.

"No, you wouldn't know what to do without me, would you..." Axe whispered evilly.

Mordecai poked his head back in, "Huh? What did you say dude?"

"Oh _nothing_, Master. Have a wonderful time at your victory celebration!"

"Thanks!" Mordecai said waving goodbye.

Mordecai took a long shower, calming down. He got out and dried off, walking into his room and found another suit to wear (A.N: Everyone is still wearing their party outfits from early in the story). He walked outside, everyone waiting for him.

"Hey there he is: the bird of honor! Get up here and give a speech, hero!" cheered Benson, who handed him a glass of wine.

Mordecai shook Benson's hand and walked up to a little podium Thomas had set up.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him a standing ovation (A.N: They all clapped for him), chanting his name.

"Thanks you guys! But, none of this would be possible without Axe-" he almost choked on his drink, "I mean, _Margaret_ giving me the determination to keep going and fight through impossible odds to find her, and my friends!" he smiled.

_'What did he almost just say?_' thought Margaret, worried.

"Hey Margaret, you'd better keep an eye on Mordecai. He isn't acting like himself." whispered Skips.

"Yeah, I noticed. Hey Skips, you're the wise one right?" she asked.

"I sure am." he smiled.

"How will Mordecai get the rest of his memories back?"

Skips started to sweat, "Uh...um...you'll just have to wait and see Margaret!" he said smiling nervously.

"_Okay_..." she said giving him a funny look.

"Did you forget I have to go back to college tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! Well, that's too bad. But don't worry Margaret, we'll take good care of Mordecai!" he said.

_'I hope so..._' she thought.

Mordecai stepped off the podium, walking over to the DJ table that was manned by Thomas.

"Hey DJ! Would you mind playing this song?" he whispered, handing Thomas a mixtape.

"Yeah sure Mordecai! I'm Thomas, remember?" he smiled.

"Yeah whatever Tim." he replied, walking over to his friend's table.

"Huh? _Jerk_." muttered Thomas.

The music started playing. Mordecai came up to Margaret, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" he said smoothly.

"You may." she cooed.

"Rigby, you want to go dance again?" asked Eileen dreamily staring at Rigby.

"No...need...more...cake!" he said between stuffing his face full of chocolate.

Mordecai and Margaret moved out to the middle of the grass, holding each other close. Dancing slowly to the music, while everyone watched them, they were in pure bliss. When the song was coming to an end, Mordecai pushed Margaret back from him gently.

"What are you doing Mordecai?" she whispered.

"I need to tell you something. It's important." he whispered back.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"I-I-I found out how to get my memories back." he smiled.

"_Really?!_ How? You don't have to fight anyone else right?" she teased.

He laughed, "No, no. All I need to do-" he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"...is _this_."

He was inches from her lips, when he suddenly stopped.

"Get away from me, Margaret..." he whispered.

"Mordecai? What's wrong? Don't you want to kiss me?" she smiled, grabbing his face.

She looked into his eyes as they began to turn the brightest shade of red she'd ever seen.

"I'VE NEVER WANTED TO KISS YOU! NOW, GET AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT!" he bellowed, in a deeper voice than normal.

Mordecai shoved her away, onto the ground.

"Wha-what?! Mordecai, you're not acting normal! STOP THIS NOW!" she screamed.

"Margaret, get over here before you get hurt!" Skips shouted.

Margaret ran over to the table, ducking behind it in fear. Skips came out from behind it.

"MORDECAI! YOU NEED TO RELAX! WE THINK YOU'RE BEING CONTROLLED BY SOMETHING!" he shouted.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I-I-I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" he laughed like crazy.

"STOP DUDE!" Rigby yelled.

"SHUT UP! AXE, COME TO ME!" he ordered.

Axe flew out of his bedroom, shattering the window.

"GIVE ME MY ARMOR NOW!"

"As you wish Master."

The armor came out, forming to Mordecai's body.

"WE NEED TO STOP HIM! COME ON GUYS!" yelled Benson.

Benson, Rigby, Thomas, Muscle Man and Skips charged at Mordecai. He smacked Axe into the ground a few times, until he thought he'd built up enough power. Then, he slammed it into the ground as hard as he could, causing a shockwave to come out, which knocked everyone back!

"DON'T FOLLOW ME! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU, _ESPECIALLY MARGARET_!" he shouted.

He started to back away, but came out of his trance for a few seconds.

"HELP ME! AUGHHHHHHH!" he groaned, grabbing his head.

"MORDECAI STOP, PLEASE!" Margaret screamed.

"_I CAN'T_! SOMETHING IS OVERTAKING MY EMOTIONS AND BODY!", his eyes changed to red again, "I AM IN CONTROL! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mordecai then sprinted off into the night at lightning fast speed.

"Mo-Mordecai? MORDECAI?! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Margaret screeched, bawling her eyes out.

Skips walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "Margaret, he's not himself. I know for a fact he didn't mean _any_ of those things he said."

"Yeah. We'll find him and set things straight." smiled Eileen.

"He's my bro. He wouldn't hurt _any_ of us." Rigby said.

"Guys, let's clean this place up and get some rest. Margaret, you sleep in the park house tonight, its for your protection, no exceptions." smiled Benson.

Everyone came over to Margaret to comfort her. She stood up, slowly walking into the park house, slamming the door behind her. Everyone could hear her crying a river of tears in the living room.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Rigby, I'm gonna go sit with Margaret." Eileen said.

Rigby kissed her cheek, "You're a good friend, Eileen."

He then walked out by the park gate, peering through the bars and narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry Margaret, we'll save him."


End file.
